SSB Productions: Beauty and the Beast
by SonofJones
Summary: The Super Smash Bros are back once more to bring another of the most famous and great animated movies of all time. Long ago, a young man was turned into a horrible beast, with the only thing that can break this curse being true love. Years later, a young woman searches for her place in the world when fate brings the two together to create the most beautiful love story of all time.
1. Intro & Act I Prologue

Well, after doing one of the most famous animated movies of all time, it only seemed fitting i do one of the other most famous. So, as always, i hope everyone enjoys :)

* * *

_Everyone filed into the theater, excited to watch tonight's show. After all the praise received for The Lion King, the cast decided to move onto Beauty and the Beast. The overture that was playing was what some in the audience recognized as the instrumental version of the song "Beauty and the Beast". Mr. Game and Watch sat in the control booth, hoping people would like this show as much as they liked The Lion King. He smiled, knowing that even now Bowser was backstage getting his cast ready for tonight's show. Yes, he was surprised as everyone else when Bowser revealed the talents he has as a director, but nonetheless he proved himself up to the task. _

_Backstage, Bowser had gathered the cast, "Okay, places everyone! Remember, just relax, have fun, and know that we're putting on a great show! Wait a minute, where is Peach?"_

_Everyone looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Bowser groaned (though in his voice it sounded more like a roar) and said, "Ugh, not again…"_

"_Here I am!" Peach rushed backstage, fixing her corset on her costume. Bowser sighed with relief, saying, "Good, places everyone!"_

_Everyone got ready for their entrances. In the control booth, Mr. Game and Watch got the signal they were ready to start. He announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the show will start in just a few moments please find your seats."_

_Everyone quieted down and sat down to watch. All went quiet as the overture faded out. The red curtain raised, and the show began._

**-Act I Prologue "Long Ago"-**

_A series of stained glass windows hung over the stage, showing a series of pictures of a magnificent castle. Piano music started playing as the audience saw the picture show a young handsome prince, while the narrator spoke, _"Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind."

_One of the stained glass windows then showed an old hag at the front door of the castle, with the prince in the doorway, the image changing to reflect the narrator's words as the narrator continued, _"But then, one winter's night, an old beggar came to the castle, and offered to him a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed at her hagged appearance, the prince sneered her gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty lies within. When he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress."

_They saw a mighty beautiful enchantress above the prince, who was on his hands and knees begging as the narrator continued, _"The prince tried to beg for forgiveness, but it was too late, for she had seen there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a horrible beast, placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there."

_The image changed to show dark clouds looming over the castle, and the prince turned into a beast. All the images then faded, and all was left was the image of the shining pink rose, _"Ashamed of his monstrous appearance, the beast concealed himself inside the castle, with a magic mirror his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered to him was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for ten years. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last pedal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time."

_The image then shifted to the castle, now dark and gloomy and overcast, _"Try as he might, however, he found that none would accept him in his horrid appearance. As the years past, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"

**Beauty and the Beast**

* * *

There's the opening. Please be sure to review and feel free to speculate on who's who.


	2. Act I Scene 1

**-"Zelda"-**

It was a beautiful morning in the village. The birds were out chirping, the morning sun shone through the autumn trees as a slight breeze flowed through the valley, giving the morning a very peaceful mood. A young woman named Zelda stepped outside of her house, taking in the morning air with a smile on her face. She had pale skin, long brownish blonde hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. She wore a blue and white farm dress, and hanging from her left elbow was a basket containing some money and a book. She smiled and made her way down to the street, admiring the beautiful morning. _Music in the background began to build as she did, building up to her singing cheerfully, "Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say…"_

"_Bon jour! Bon jour! Bon jour, Bon jour, Bon jour!" Several of the villagers yelled to each other as they started on their morning activities. _Zelda walked amongst them as she entered the village, walking towards the bakery as the baker prepared to sell, _continuing to sing cheerfully, "There goes the baker with his bread like always! The same old bread and rolls to sell! Every morning the same since the day that we came to this poor provincial town."_

"_Good morning Zelda!" _The baker sang in greeting to the woman, as she smiled, leaning on the counter _singing, "Good morning mousier!"_

"_Where are ya off to?"_

"_The book shop. I just finished reading the most wonderful story. It's about a beanstalk and an ogre and has-"_

"_That's nice," _the baker sang, now feigning interest as he called to his wife, _"Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"_

Zelda shrugged smiling (used to people being indifferent to what she had to say about the books she read) and continued on her way towards the bookshop allowing herself to be absorbed by the pleasant morning atmosphere _as various towns people all around her began to sing about her, "Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question. Always dazed and distracted can't you tell?"_

"_Never part of any crowd," One woman scoffed, another man adding in, "Cause her head's up on some cloud."_

"_No denying she's a funny girl that Zelda!"_

Zelda continued to walk through the village, listening as the villagers sang to each other on mundane topics to create meaningless small talk.

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Good day!"_

"_How is your family?"_

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Good day!"_

"_How is your wife?"_

Zelda continued on her way, witnessing a woman hit her husband on the head with a rolling pin for making googily eyes at a younger and considerably more attractive woman. She overheard a woman exclaiming, _"I need six eggs!" _while hearing another man bargain with a fruit merchant, _"That's too expensive!"_

"_There's got to be more than this provincial life!" _Zelda sang, confident of what she was singing as she reached the bookshop going in. The shop keep was a man in his golden years, sporting overalls and a green shirt, having black hair and a mustache sprinkled with grey, and kind blue eyes that lit up upon seeing his most frequent client, greeting her, _"Ah Belle!"_

"_Good morning Luigi," _Zelda greeted the friendly man, _"I've come to return the book I've borrowed!"_

"_Finished already?" _Luigi chuckled, though not surprised that she finished in a day as she smiled, confirming, _"Oh I couldn't put it down! Have ya got anything new?"_

"_Not since yesterday," _Luigi answered smiling, pleased at being reminded at how she had read every single book in the shop at least once by now. She shrugged, saying, _"That's okay. I'll borrow… this one!"_

"_That one? But you've read it five times!" _Luigi pointed out, his smile unfading. Zelda simply replied, _"But it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise-"_

Luigi chuckled at hearing her enthusiasm, _"If you like it all that much it's yours."_

"_But sir-"_

"_I insist!" _Luigi said, wanting to reward his favorite customer. Zelda smiled, replying, _"Well thank you! Thank you very much!"_

Zelda smiled, walking outside, waiting no time to start reading her book. She read, captivated by the words on the pages as the _townsfolk continued to sing about her, "Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well. With a dreamy far-off look, and her nose stuck in a book, what a puzzle to the rest of us is her!"_

Zelda sat on the edge of the fountain, reading to some of the sheep gathered there, _"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because… you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that until Chapter Three!"_

Zelda stood back up, continuing to walk, reading her book. As she passed by a wig/hat shop, a woman inside saw her, _singing, "It's no wonder all know her as a beauty. Her looks have no parallel."_

The shop keep nodded in agreement, showing her another hat as he sang, _"But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd."_

_All the townspeople sang together, "Very different from the rest of us, she's nothing like the rest of us, yes she's different from the rest of us Miss Zelda!"_

As Zelda walked up the path back towards her house, she heard several gunshots go off. She looked up and saw several birds fall from the sky and hit the ground. A small anthropomorphic green frog ran over to where they lay and picked them up, putting them in the sack he carried. He ran back over to the big, muscle-bound man blowing smoke out the end of his gun. He had spiky blue hair, and leaned back against a support beam standing in the shade. The green toad, Slippy, looked up at him admirably, exclaiming, "Wow you didn't miss a shot Ike! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know," Ike said confidently, looking into a mirror to admire how handsome he was as Slippy continued, "No beast alive stands a chance against you! And no girl for that matter."

"It's true Slippy, and I've set my eyes on that one," Ike confirmed, pointing at Zelda while she passed by, still captivated by her book. Slippy exclaimed, "The inventor's daughter?"

"She's the one," Ike said, smiling admiring her, "The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town,"

"I know, but-"

"That makes her the best!" Ike exclaimed, looking down at him with the hint of threat in his eyes as he demanded, "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Of course you do!" Slippy agreed, not wanting to fight. Ike looked towards Zelda, _singing, "Right from the moment that I met her, saw her, I said 'She's gorgeous' and I fell. Here in town there is only she who is as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Zelda!"_

As Ike took off to talk to Zelda, three women (one a blonde in a pink dress named Peach, another brunette in a yellow dress named Daisy, and the third a blonde in a blue dress named Rosaline) watched him go, sighing dreamily, _singing, "Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Ike, oh he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"_

As Zelda continued to walk up the road towards her house, she made her way through the busy crowd, unknowing that Ike was not far behind, trying to make his way through the crowd with little success _as various townsfolk continued to sing, "Bonjour!"_

"_Pardon,"_

"_Good day,"_

"_Mais oui!"_

"_You call this bacon?"_

"_What lovely grapes!"_

"_Some cheese."_

"_Ten yards!"_

"_One pound,"_

"_Excuse me!"_

"_I'll get the knife,"_

"_Please let me through!"_

"_This bread-"_

"_These fish-"_

"_It's stale!"_

"_They stink!"_

"_Madame's mistaken,"_

"_Well, maybe so,"_

"_Good morning! Oh, good morning!"_

Zelda looked upon all these people going through their routine days like clockwork, reflecting, _"There must be more than this provincial life!"_

"_Just watch, I'm going to make Zelda my wife!" _Ike proclaimed getting behind a tree to surprise her as all the townsfolk watched Zelda walk to the outer edge of the village, _singing, "Look there she goes that girl is strange but special! A most peculiar mademoiselle! It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in, cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl, she really is a funny girl, that Zelda!"_

Zelda knew the talked about her like this behind her back, and had for years, but she paid no mind, used to it by now as she continued up the path to her house. Ike stepped in front of her, stopping her in her path, taking her book away to get her attention, greeting, "Hello, Zelda. So pleased I could catch you this morning."

"Ike, could I please have my book back?" Zelda asked, trying to remain patient. Ike flipped through the pages impatiently, asking, "How can you read this? There's not even pictures!"

Zelda swiped up at the book as Ike lifted it higher out of her reach, answering, "Some people use their imagination when reading."

Ike turned to her, tossing the book behind him, saying, "Zelda, it's time you get your head out of those books and focus on more important things, like me."

Zelda ignored him, going behind him to pick up her book as Ike continued, "The whole town's talking about it. We're the obvious pairing. But you have to give up this thing with books. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas, wasting time not attending to her womanly duties."

"Ike, if you'd please let me go, I have to go home and help my father," Zelda said, forcing herself past him. Slippy caught up to them, commenting, "Crazy old Olimar? That old kook needs all the help he can get!"

Both he and Ike began laughing at this before Zelda exclaimed, "Don't talk about my father like that!"

"Yeah, don't talk about her father like that!" Ike ordered, hitting Slippy on the head trying to save face (futilely) before they all heard a loud crash from Zelda's house, no doubt old Olimar himself. Zelda rushed to the house to help her father, leaving behind Ike and Slippy laughing to themselves at this.

* * *

Well, as always, hope everyone's enjoying it so far. Let me know what ya think :)


	3. Act I scene 2

**-Departures-**

Zelda rushed home as she saw smoke coming up from the cellar. She opened the doors, and got hit in the face with a wall of smoke. She coughed as she descended downwards into the thick cloud of smoke, and also heard her father coughing somewhere in the cellar.

"Papa?" She called out as the smoke began to clear. She finally saw her father standing beside a large device, coughing. He was a small man with a large head and nose, also wearing a device on his head with huge spectacles in front of his eyes, making them seem gigantic. Zelda saw him struggling to stand up, pulling up his spectacles, asking him, "Papa, are you all right?"

Olimar looked at his daughter, exclaiming, "I'm about ready to give up on this boneheaded contraption!"

Olimar then proceeded to kick it. Zelda studied it for a moment as all the smoke now cleared. She saw there was a furnace on a wheeled cart, with various mechanisms attached to it and an axe sticking out from one end. Zelda smiled at her father, countering, "You always say that, Papa."

"And I mean it this time!" Olimar insisted, looking at the invention with contempt. Zelda smiled more, assuring her father, "Oh come on Papa, I know you'll get it right, then you'll win first place at the fair next week, and become a world class inventor."

"You really think so?" Olimar said, his expression lightening up. Zelda smiled, nodding, "Of course Papa."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Olimar asked excited, going back underneath the mechanism, "I'll have this repaired in no time!"

Zelda's smile faded a bit as she leaned against the device, remembering what happened earlier. After a moment or so, she asked, "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" Olimar demanded, sliding out, looking up at her with his spectacles now lowered again, "What on earth would give you a crazy idea like that?"

Zelda sighed, "I don't know, I just don't feel like I fit in here. Apart from you and Luigi, there's no one here I can really talk to, and everyone just treats me like a lost cause."

"Well what about that Ike fellow? I hear he's interested, and he's pretty handsome too," Olimar asked, having gone back under the machine to finish corrections. Zelda sat down, "Oh he's handsome all right… and rude, and conceited, and thoughtless. Oh Papa, he's not for me."

"Well don't you worry," Olimar assured her, coming back out, "After this invention, it'll be the start of a whole new life for us. Now let's give this contraption a try!"

Olimar came out from under the machine, pulling on a lever. On cue, the machine sprung to life, and the axe attached to it began to chop at the wood, then throwing it over to a pile of wood. Olimar and Zelda smiled as she congratulated her father, "Papa, you did it!"

She gave her father a big hug as he smiled proudly, "Excellent! I was hoping I'd be able to leave before the day was out!"

Without thinking, Olimar rushed upstairs to go pack, leaving Zelda alone in silence.

After a while, Olimar had attached their horse, Epona, to a cart containing the invention and Olimar's luggage for the next couple weeks. He smiled at his daughter, giving her a big hug as she wished him, "Good luck Papa."

"Thank you my dear," Olimar smiled, hopping on top of Epona as he started on his way. He waved back as his daughter as he rode off to the fair.

A few days later…

A few days had passed since Olimar left for the fair. Zelda was sitting outside her house, reading. She looked up to see Luigi walking up the path to her. She smiled standing up, "Hello, Luigi."

He smiled uneasily, "Hello, Zelda."

The young lady could tell something was on his mind and so asked, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, sitting beside her as she sat back down, "Well, there's something I'm afraid I have to tell you. I'm leaving town."

Zelda frowned, surprised and saddened to hear this, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving to go west. My daughter there needs me," Luigi said this sadly, clearly not happy about having to leave her behind. Zelda asked, "What about the bookshop?"

"Moiseur Waluigi will be looking after it from now on," Luigi answered. This didn't improve the situation for Zelda, as Waluigi was only slightly more tolerant of reading than most of the townsfolk, and shared their view that Zelda was too odd. She looked down, unsure how to take him leaving. Luigi lifted her chin, saying, "Listen to me. I know how you feel about this town, and the people in it, but trust me, all that means is you're meant for more than this. I know you will break free of this place Zelda, and go off and have all sorts of fantastic adventures just like you want, because a spirit like yours can never be contained."

Zelda smiled at these words, tearing up as she hugged him, saying, "I'll never forget you."

"Nor I you,"

* * *

Hope everyone's enjoying so far, and Happy Thanksgiving everybody!


	4. Act I Scene 3

**-Castle of the Beast-**

Olimar, sitting on Epona, rode through the dark forest, looking at the path confused. He had been traveling for a few days now, and had expected to reach the fair by today, but it seems he had taken a few wrong turns and ended up lost in this forest. Epona kept along, nervously observing her surroundings as she realized what her master had led her into. The dark trees loomed over them, and the shadows they cast seemed to give them faces of evil, leering down at the man and horse as they went along. As the wind blew through the trees, it seemed to Epona as laughter, as if with every step they were simply walking further and further into their trap. Olimar went along, oblivious to all these signs of terror as he focused solely on trying to find his way. Eventually the pair came to a crossroad, and at this they saw a post with signs pointing in either direction. However, the letters were too scratched out to make out what they said. Olimar resolved, "Looks like we'll just have to guess."

Down the left path, the darkness seemed to part a little, and Epona could clearly see some light towards the very end. Down the right path, however, there was only more darkness, that seemed to get thicker and thicker down the path, and at the very end it was so dark it was as looking into an abyss. Oblivious to which was the better choice, Olimar pointed Epona down the right path, muttering, "I think this is the way…"

Terrified of what lay down there, Epona resisted, neighing and trying for the left path, before Olimar pulled her back ordering, "What's wrong with you? I said we're going this way!"

Epona reluctantly obeyed, going down the right path. As they walked down, the ground seemed to get harsher beneath Epona's hooves, the darkness blotting out more and more any source of light. After a while of walking down, Epona looked about her, and saw something piercing the darkness; a pair of yellow dots. As soon as she spotted them, many other pairs of dots appeared about them, and began moving closer. When they reached the edges of the trees, Epona and Olimar realized to their horror what they were.

They were eyes… Wolves' eyes.

Olimar looked around in horror as the wolves closed in around them. He gave Epona a kick as she began racing down the path, the wolves leaping and chasing after them. However, after a moment, a few more wolves leaped onto the path in front of them, causing Epona to stand on her hind legs in shock. Olimar tried to hang on, but he slipped from the horse and fell back onto the hard ground. He looked up and saw Epona spin around, rushing back the way they came, drawing away some of the wolves, though the majority still seemed focused on Olimar. The old man jumped up, running down the path as fast as he could as the wolves pursued. As fast as he ran, he knew he could not outrun these wolves. As he saw them close in to pounce upon him, he ducked behind some trees, throwing the wolves off long enough for Olimar to see a large gate 20 yards or so away. If he could just get to there, he would be safe. As the wolves jumped through the trees to catch their prey, Olimar rushed out into the open, making a break for the gate. Adrenaline powering his body now, Olimar rushed through the gate where it was opened slightly, shutting it hard behind him as the wolves crashed into it, barking at him. Olimar backed up a bit to give some distance from him and the gates, making sure the wolves couldn't get through. After a moment, they realized they had lost their prey, turning around and running away.

Olimar bent over, breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath. After a moment, he felt rain drops fall onto him. He looked up, and saw that it was starting to rain heavily. Within seconds he was soaked. Turning around, he saw before him a mighty and dark castle. It must have been the size of a small mountain, with various towers and walls making it up. Olimar also realized the ground he stood on was a stone bridge. Looking over the side, Olimar saw a deep dark abyss below, even deeper than the castle was tall. Looking back at the castle, Olimar felt dwarfed and humble as he approached the doors. Taking a deep breath, Olimar opened the doors and entered the castle.

The inside of the castle was just as cold and unwelcoming as the outside was. Olimar saw he was in a grand hall, and saw at the end of a red carpet a grand staircase that went up then split off to the left and right. He looked around and saw there was little light in this castle, and it seem uninhabited. Olimar called out, "Hello? Anyone? I came in here because of the storm."

On the table to the side, a candle holder and a clock watched on as Olimar looked around. The clock whispered to the candle holder, "Not a word, Fox…"

"Oh come, Mario, have a heart," the candle holder insisted to the clock, who put his hand over Fox's mouth to keep him quiet. Getting annoyed by Mario's cold behavior, Fox fixed this by holding his own hand (a flaming candle) under Mario's, burning it. He felt a massive amount of heat surge into his hand as he had no choice but to withdraw it, crying out in pain from the burn. Fox then smiled, exclaiming, "Of course, Moiseur, you are welcome here!"

"Who said that?!" Olimar demanded, startled by this voice seemingly coming from nowhere. He picked up the nearby candle holder to see who said that, when he suddenly noticed the candle holder staring at him, smiling as he greeted, "Hello."

Olimar cried out in shock as he dropped Fox, who picked himself up patiently as Mario jumped down, scolding, "Well, now you've done it Fox! Now we- Hey, put me down!"

Mario exclaimed this last part as Olimar picked him up, studying the clock with curiosity. Mario scolded him, "Why really sir, I would ask you to put me down at once!"

Mario hopped out of the man's hands as Olimar apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen a talking cl- AH CHOO!"

Olimar was cut off by his sneeze, sniffling as Fox said sympathetically, "Why Moiseur, you are soaked to the bone! Come, warm yourself by the fire."

Fox gestured towards the door to the left, opened enough for Olimar to see a living room with a single chair near a fire place. Olimar felt warm already by the kindness in Fox's voice, following him into the living room as he heard Mario protest, "No, no, no! I demand you stop at once! You know what the master will do if he finds him here!"

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Olimar insisted, now concerned by Mario's words as Fox beckoned, "It is no trouble, really! Come, sit, please Moiseur."

Olimar smiled, sitting on the chair, sighing with relief. He then heard a dog bark and looked over to see a footrest run towards him, getting under his feet to help him relax as it panted. He then sensed a rushing cart come up to his right side. He looked over to see a tea pot smile at him as she asked, "Spot of tea?"

"Why yes, thank you," Olimar smiled gratefully, taking a chipped cup that held the warm tea, and started drinking it. After a few sips, he heard a boy's voice giggle, "His mustache tickles, Mama!"

He pulled the cup away, seeing that it was a child cup as the old man smiled, saying, "Well, hello there young one."

He put the cup down as the pot greeted, "Allow me to introduce us properly. I am Toadette, and this is my son, Pit."

Before any further conversation could take place, a cold wind blew through the room, extinguishing the fire as Olimar felt great fear come over him suddenly. He heard stomping as someone came into the room. Fox looked towards the entrance, terrified as he stuttered, "M-master, this gentleman was lost in the forest and-"

His words were cut off by a loud roar. Olimar nervously turned to the side, his heart pounding hard as he saw before him a mighty beast. He stood taller than any man he had ever seen, with thick brown fur, sharp teeth, horns on his head, razor claws, and mighty blue eyes. Olimar slipped out of the chair, backing away as the beast pursued, demanding, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

Overcome with fear, Olimar stumbled, "Please, sir, I just came in because of the storm…"

"You are not welcome here!" The beast roared, causing Olimar to nearly trip backwards as he stared in fear at the being before him, stumbling, "I'm sorry, I just…"

"What are you staring at?!"

"Nothing. I was just…"

"So, you've come to stare at the beast have you?!"

"Please! Sir, I meant no harm. I was just looking for a place to stay for the night,"

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay!" The beast insisted, picking Olimar up with a single hand as he carried him out of the room as Olimar begged, "No! Please, don't!"

The beast slammed the doors behind him, leaving the servants terrified and alone.

* * *

Sorry it took a while to update, but then it was just thanksgiving :p anyways, hope everyone enjoyed, and stay tuned for more.


	5. Act I Scene 4

**-"Me", "Belle (Reprise)"-**

Ike looked through the bushes at Zelda's house, smiling as he said to Slippy, "Today's the day, Slippy. Today I make Zelda my wife."

He then turned around and looked upon the wedding procession that had gathered in seats before an altar set up. He smiled, saying, "I would like to thank you all for attending my wedding."

All the townsfolk who had showed up applauded. Ike smiled, taking their applause in, before he saw Peach, Daisy and Rosaline sobbing as they ran up to him.

"Ike, why would you go and do something like that?" Peach demanded.

"I can't bear it, I simply can't bear it," Daisy sobbed.

"Oh Ike, say it isn't so," Rosaline begged. Ike answered, "It so."

All three began crying once more, before Ike interrupted smugly, "Ladies please! I'm just getting married. Don't tell me a little thing like that will ruin your feelings for me."

"No!"

"It won't!"

"Never!"

"And we'll still have our little… rendez vous?"

"Oh yes!"

"Of course,"

"Always"

All three ladies responded, before sighing dreamily. Ike smiled, proclaiming, "Good! Well, if there's to be a wedding, I suppose I better go in, and propose to the girl."

The crowd laughed at Ike's joke as the three bimbos continued sobbing into their handkerchiefs. Ike walked confidently up to Zelda's house, knocking on the door.

Inside, Zelda was reading a book she had gotten from Waluigi earlier that day. As she expected, Waluigi was nowhere near as pleasant to be around in the shop as Luigi had. He made a snide comment about how this was the third book in a week she had come to get, and made her feel as uncomfortable as he could. When she left, she found herself wandering if she'd ever go back in again after that incident. She was hoping her father would return soon with news that they'd soon be able to move away, before this town got the best of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on her door. She stood up, going to the door and opening. She saw it was Ike, who greeted, "Hello Zelda."

"Ike, hi," Zelda said uncomfortably, doing her best to hide her disgust at him being here, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it?" Ike said, inviting himself inside, closing the door behind him, "I'm just full of surprises."

Zelda turned away, letting out a silent, "Ugh…"

Just Ike being there made her skin crawl, though she was determined to try and get rid of him as patiently as possible. She tried to walk back towards her chair, but Ike grabbed her arm from behind, turning her around as he added, "You know Zelda, there isn't a girl in town that wouldn't love to be in your shoes. Today's the day all your dreams come true."

"What could you possibly know about my dreams Ike?"

"Plenty," Ike insisted. _Loud and confident music (much like Ike himself) began playing in the background as Ike began singing, "You've been dreaming, just one dream nearly all your __life!__ Hoping, scheming, just one theme: Will you be a wife? Will you be some he-man's property? __Good news__! That he-man's me! This equation, girl plus man doesn't help just you. On occasion, women can have their uses too. Mainly to extend the family tree. Pumpkin, extend with me!"_

Ike pulled Zelda into him, and began dancing around the room, forcing her to follow as he sang, _"We'll be raising sons galore!"_

"_Inconceivable!" Zelda sang, disgusted by the idea._

"_Each built six foot four!"_

"_Unbelievable!"_

"_Each stuffed with every Ike man gene!" With this last statement, he let Zelda go, sending her tumbling back into a chair, sitting down as she put her face in her hands, singing, "I'm not hearing this…"_

"_You'll be keeping house with pride!"_

"_Just incredible!"_

"_Oh so gratified…"_

"_So unweddable!"_

"_That you are part of this idyllic scene!"_

Ike then plopped down at a chair by the table, putting his feet up as he said to Zelda, "Just picture this. A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven!"

"Dogs?!" Zelda asked, shocked as she stood up, looking at him. Ike simply smiled, standing up as well as he said with pride, "No dear, strapping boys, like me!"

"Imagine that," Zelda said, trying to hide her disgust at the idea of procreating half a dozen children with him, especially when it came to the creating itself…

Ike, however, was oblivious to her disinterest _as he sang, walking towards her as she backed up towards the front door, "I can see that we will share all that love implies. We shall be a perfect pair rather like my thighs! You are face to face with destiny! All roads lead to... The best __things in life__ are... All's well that ends with me! Escape me? There's no way Certain as "Do, Re," Belle, when you marry..."_

Zelda bumped against the front door, as she saw there was nowhere else to go. Ike placed his hand on the door to the side of her head as he leaned in slightly, asking, "So Zelda what'll it be, is it yes or 'oh yes!'?"

"I…" Zelda stammered, trying to find the right way to put it, "I just don't deserve you…"

"Who does?" Ike asked, _before singing once more,_ _"Me!"_

He then leaned in to kiss her as she opened the door and ducked to the side. Ike leaned forward too far and lost his balance, falling forward, out of her house and into the muddy water at the bottom of the steps as Zelda slammed the door behind him. Slippy saw the door open and immediately started up the band, playing an upbeat version of "Here comes the bride". However, he looked back and saw Ike in the mud, ceasing the band. He ran over to the man as he stood up, furious. Slippy asked nervously, "So, take it that it didn't go so well huh?"

Ike grabbed the scruff of Slippy's neck, lifting him up. Slippy struggled slightly as Ike insisted, "You listen to me! Zelda will be my wife!"

With that, he threw Slippy back down to the ground and stormed off, unable to believe someone had actually said no to him.

Sometime later, Zelda nervously put her head out the door, asking no one in particular, "Is he gone?"

Seeing that the answer was affirmative, she sighed, walking outside, fuming, "Oh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless . . "

_Music began to play as she sang, "'Madame Ike', can't you just see it? 'Madame Ike', his 'little wife', ugh! No sir, not me! I guarantee it, I want much more than this provincial life!"_

Zelda than ran out to the top of a nearby hill, her arms out as she reached the top, looking out as she saw the sun setting over the mountains in the distance, the golden twilight rays reflecting off the water of a river near the bottom of the hill, making it sparkle brilliantly and give a sense of fantastic wonder. _Zelda sang more, "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand to have someone understand; I want so much more than they've got planned…"_

Zelda sighed, walking back towards the house. As she reached the bottom of the hill, however, she saw Epona come bolting out of the woods, stopping in front of the house. She carried Olimar's invention, but Olimar himself was nowhere to be found. Gasping, Zelda rushed over to the horse as all the worst possibilities ran through Zelda's head. She reached the horse, demanding, "Epona! Where's Papa?!"

She could tell Epona had been terrified out of her wits, the only reason she would go away without her master. After dethatching the invention and putting it in the basement, Zelda gathered up some supplies for the journey and jumped on Epona, telling her, "Come on, we have to go find him!"

Zelda rode Epona back where she came from, unsure of what lay at the end of the path and ignorant of how much it would change her life forever.


	6. Act I Scene 5

**-The Exchange-**

Zelda rode all day and well into the night. Allowing herself and Epona only a few hours to rest at nightfall, she woke up at dawn, and forced Epona to ride on retracing the trail she had gone down. Epona had naturally been less than willing, especially when they arrived in the dark forest, but Zelda pushed on, determined to find her father. Eventually, she found the path her father went down, forcing Epona to retrace her steps. She followed the path up to where her father went, and gasped upon seeing where the path led. She saw before her the mighty and dark castle. Lightning flashed above the castle, thunder roaring throughout the shadowy valley. Taking in a deep breath, Zelda dismounted, taking Epona by the reins and leading her up to the castle. She tied her up, and then went inside.

Once she was inside, Zelda immediately felt small and insignificant in the great and dark hall. She looked around, calling out, "Hello? Anyone here? Papa?"

On the table, Fox and Mario saw Zelda wander in as she called out, "Excuse me? Can someone help please? I'm looking for my father."

Fox whispered to Mario, "Oh dear, that must be the daughter of the poor man Master imprisoned…"

"Well just keep quiet," Mario whispered, desperate to avoid drawing her attention.

"But Mario, we have to help her,"

"No we don't! Listen, if the Master finds out we've helped her, we'll be in even more trouble. He's already furious at us for taking in the other one,"

"But Mario-"

"I said no!" Mario insisted definitively. Fox ignored him, calling out to Zelda, "Excuse me mademoiselle!"

Zelda gasped upon seeing Fox talk. She approached cautiously as Fox assured her, "It is okay young lady, we will not harm you I promise you."

"What… are you?" Zelda asked confused, nervously picking Fox up. Mario piped up, "I beg your pardon ma'am! We are not 'whats', we are people, just like you!"

Upon seeing Zelda's confounded expression, Mario corrected himself, "Well, for the most part…"

"Allow me to introduce us. I am Fox, and this less than pleasant fellow is named Mario. We are servants to the lord of the manor,"

"But, why does he have objects as servants?"

"That is a long story I'm afraid," Fox said, "But regardless, you are looking for your father no? Would he happen to be a short monsieur with a thick white mustache named Olimar?"

"Yes!" Zelda exclaimed, her eyes growing wide with excitement, "He's here? Where is he?"

"I'm afraid the master has imprisoned him in the tower," Fox answered sadly, in a tone Zelda could tell was apologetic, "But I can take you to him."

"Let's go!" Zelda insisted, turning towards the grand staircase, "Lead the way."

"Wait a minute!" Mario stopped her, "You aren't even supposed to be here. If the master finds you, he'll imprison you as well."

"I'm not leaving without my father!" Zelda argued. She turned away as Fox said, still in her hand, "I will help you get him back."

"Wait!" Mario insisted. Zelda turned around once more. Mario sighed, saying, "If you go off his direction, all you'll get is lost."

Mario jumped down, hopping in front of her, beckoning, "Come, I will lead you. But we must hurry."

Without leaving a chance for thanks, Mario quickly began hopping towards the staircase as Zelda followed. She was surprised how fast he could move for a clock. He quickly made his way up the stairs and down a hall as she followed him. It took some time, but she finally was led to the entrance to the tower. The door was already slightly open, and Mario pushed it open even further, saying, "Follow the stairs to the top. You'll find your father there."

"Thank you," Zelda smiled, putting down the Fox as he and Mario hopped away. Zelda rushed up the stairs. She went up a number of stories, finally reaching the top which held a row of cells. She grabbed one of the torches off the wall and ran over to one that had an arm sticking out through the bars. She kneeled down to see who was inside as she asked, "Papa?"

Olimar rushed to the bars, shocked as he asked disbelieving, "Zelda?"

"Papa!" Zelda exclaimed, a wide smile appearing on her face. She felt her eyes start to tear up, taking her father's hand to make sure it was real as he exclaimed, "Oh my dear! I feared I would never see you again…"

"Your hands are ice cold," Zelda gasped, realizing for the first time how freezing it was here in the tower. Olimar shook his head, saying, "I'm sick, but that's not important right now."

"Who did this to you papa?" Zelda asked. The fear returned to his eyes as he said, "Zelda, listen to me. You have to get out of here, now. Before he finds you…"

"Who papa?"

"There's no time to explain! You have to leave, now!"

"I won't leave you!"

Zelda felt a huge hand grip her shoulder, turning her around as she heard a roar, "What are you doing here?!"

"Run Zelda!" Olimar cried out as Zelda backed away against the cell door, dropping the torch in fear. The roar seemed to be a human voice, but unlike any she had ever heard, as if it were mixed with the roar of a lion. She looked terrified at the huge figure before her, concealed in the shadows. He was well over 6 feet tall, and had a huge hulking figure. Whoever this man was, he could give Ike a run for his money. Zelda looked nervously at this man as she asked, "Wh, who are you?"

"The master of the house," the man answered, his booming voice setting Zelda even more on edge. She then turned back to her father, noticing how pale his skin was, even more so than usual as she turned back to the man, "Please sir, I've come for my father. Please let him out?"

"No!" The man roared.

"But can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"Please, he'll die in here,"

"That is not my concern," the man replied, turning away. Zelda didn't know why, but something about how he turned away, how his voice got quieter when he said this, told Zelda that deep down, he wasn't being honest. So she begged hopefully, "Please. I'll do anything."

"There is nothing you can do," the man said, still refusing to face her. Zelda suddenly got an idea. She offered to him, "Take me instead."

"No Zelda! You can't do this!" Olimar insisted. Zelda forced herself not to look back at her father, tearing up once more as the man in the shadows slowly turned to see her as he asked, "You… you would take his place?"

Zelda could tell by his voice that he was genuinely shocked she would do something like this, as if he never considered anyone to be willing to make such a sacrifice for anyone else. Zelda nodded, "If I do, will you let him go free?"

"Yes, but you must swear to stay here forever," The man answered. Olimar continued, "Zelda, no! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Come into the light," Zelda asked of the man, trying her best to ignore her father's objections. The man stepped forward, and Zelda gasped upon seeing him in his true form. She saw the unruly brown fur that covered his entire body like a bear, his horns like that of a bull, his hands claws like those of a lion, his teeth razor sharp like a wolf, his feet hunched like a tiger, and his mighty and fierce blue eyes. She turned away, falling to her knees as his father begged, "Zelda, listen to me, I'm old, I've lived my life."

"I can't let you die like this papa," Zelda said sadly, standing up as Olimar tried to grab her, objecting, "No Zelda! I won't let you do this!"

"You have my word," Zelda told the Beast, who immediately replied, "Done!"

He stormed over, unlocking the cell door and grabbing Olimar by the scruff and began dragging him towards the stairs. Olimar looked back Zelda, calling out for her as Zelda stood up, begging, "Wait, please! Wait!"

But then it was too late. The Beast and Olimar disappeared down the stairs. Zelda fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

The Beast stormed out of the castle, dragging Olimar behind. He reached a horseless carriage, opening it up and throwing in Olimar as he objected, "Wait, my daughter!"

"She's no longer you concern!" The beast replied harshly, telling the carriage, "Take him home!"

The carriage stood up, carrying him out the gate towards the village. The Beast then saw Epona standing there, tied to the post. After untying her, he ordered a stable servant (in the form of a shovel) to take her to the stables. He then marched up to the tower, realizing he had forgotten to lock up the girl. When he got there, however, he was surprised to see her there on the floor, sobbing hard into her hands. She looked up at him, deeply hurt as she cried, "I didn't even get to say good-bye! You took him away, I'll never see him again, and I didn't even get to say good-bye…"

She then sobbed more into her hands as the Beast stood there, unsure what to say. He looked aside, and felt something he hadn't felt… ever now that he thought about it. He felt a nagging sensation at the pit of his stomach, a great negative feeling come over him. He hadn't ever felt this before, but he knew what it was, from what others had described…

Shame.

After all, this young woman had just sacrificed her freedom, given up her entire life, put behind her whole world just to save her father, and he robbed her of the last moment they could've ever had together. And now he realized he couldn't possibly lock her up now. Not because he wouldn't be allowed to, but because he knew it would be wrong. He was shocked to find himself thinking like this. After all, he normally didn't care one ounce for other people. Why should he, after how they all rejected him so coldly? But this young woman…

"Come, I'll show you to your room," The Beast told her, turning back towards the stairs. Zelda looked up, confused as she asked, "But I thought…"

"Do you wanna stay here in the tower?" The Beast demanded, getting impatient as Zelda quickly answered, "No."

She then stood up, following him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, The Beast began leading Zelda through the castle. Now that she was no longer in a rush, she was able to look around and admire the surroundings. The halls, even the side ones, were tall and grand, lined with various suits of knight armor, and the halls decorated with many tapestries, and statues that looked down at Zelda with evil eyes, causing Zelda to turn away nervously. Despite the beauty and grandness of this castle, it seemed to be corrupted by shadows, making it seem so alien and unwelcoming.

The Beast, holding Fox in his hand to light the way, saw tears fall from Zelda's eyes. He then saw Fox motion towards her to comfort her. The Beast sighed, saying to her, "The castle is your home now. You can go anywhere you want. Except for the west wing."

"Why? What's there?"

"It's forbidden!" The Beast cut her off, and Zelda dared not ask another question. They finally reached a bedroom door, and the Beast opened it. Zelda walked in and saw it was too dark to really make out the features. She saw a large bed and some furniture, but not much else. The Beast was about to leave when Fox motioned once more towards her, whispering, "Ask her to dinner."

The Beast turned back, saying, "You will join me for dinner! That's not a request!"

The Beast then shut the door and walked down the hall, as Fox sighed, bowing his head in dismay as his attempts to make the girl feel better failed. Inside her bedroom, Zelda threw herself onto the bed, and began crying once more.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, but hope everyone's enjoying so far. Anyways, stay tuned for next time.


	7. Act I Scene 6

**-"Ike"-**

Back in town, the wind howled as the snow flowed through the night, giving the air a very harsh and foreboding atmosphere. Inside the tavern, most were happy to be inside a warm building, drinking beer and having a good time. That is, save for Ike, who sat in his chair by the fireplace. It was covered in deer hide, with a pair of antlers at the top. Ike slumped forward in the chair, still outraged by Zelda's rejection of him. Where did she come off saying no to him, of all people? She should've dropped to her knees, thanking Ike for such an opportunity even being presented to her. What could possibly make her think she was so much better than him? Slippy stood by Ike's side, trying to comfort him as the hunter grumbled, "Who does that girl think she is? She's tangled with the wrong man. No one says no to Ike!"

"Darn right!" Slippy agreed whole heartedly, bringing over a pair of kegs of beer for them to drink.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publically humiliated!" Ike exclaimed, taking both kegs from Slippy and, after a moment's deliberation, throwing them into the fire, "Why it's more than I can bear!"

"More beer?" Slippy offered optimistically as Ike turned his chair from the fire place, facing the rest of the room as he demanded, "What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

"You? Never!" Slippy insisted, coming around to face him, "Ike, you've got to pull yourself together!"

_Music began playing as Slippy started singing, "__Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Ike, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you, Ike, even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy! Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why! No one… slick like Ike,_ _no one's quick like Ike, no one's neck's as incredibly thick as Ike's! For there's no man in town half as manly; perfect, a pure paragon!"_

_To prove this point, Slippy took a man's belt, wrapping it around Ike's neck, who proceeded to snap it with just his neck. Slippy then stood up on the table where four men were sitting to get their attention as he continued, "You can ask and Tom, Dick or Stanley, and they'd all tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!"_

_The four men then joined in Slippy, singing, "No one… has been like Ike, a king pin like Ike! No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Ike!"_

_Ike began to lighten up as he flexed his muscles, admiring, "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"_

_Slippy and everyone in the tavern then began singing, "My what a guy, that Ike! Give five 'hurrahs!', give twelve 'hip-hips!'! Ike is the best, and all the rest is drips! No one… fights like Ike! Douses fights like Ike!"_

"_In a wrestling match, no one bites like Ike!" One man in particular spoke out, showing off the bite marks Ike gave him in the match they had recently. Peach, Daisy and Rosaline then began singing, sitting on a bench, "There's no one as burly or brawny!"_

_Ike proved this by picking up the bench holding the three ladies with one hand, bragging, "As you see I've got biceps to spare!"_

"_Not a bit of him is scraggly or scrawny!" Slippy chimed in as Ike agreed, opening his shirt as he sang, "That's right! And every last inch of me is covered in hair!"_

"_No one… hits like Ike! Matches wits like Ike!" Everyone began singing (the last part was ironically true since the one time Ike did try playing Chess, he destroyed the board after five moves), "In a spitting match no one spits like Ike!"_

"_I'm especially good at expectorating!" Ike sang proudly, his ego returned to its glory, "When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs so I'm roughly the size of a barge!"_

_Everyone then began singing once more, "My what a guy that Ike! No one… shoots like Ike, makes those beauts like Ike! Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Ike!"_

"_I use antlers in all my decorating!"Ike boosted as everyone sang, "My what a guy, that Ike!"_

Everyone cheered for Ike as he held up his hands. At that moment, Olimar burst into the tavern, nearly hyperventilating. Everyone looked in his direction as he exclaimed, "Help! Someone has got to help me! He's got her in the dungeon! He took Zelda!"

"Who took Zelda?" Ike asked as Olimar exclaimed, "A beast! A terrible beast!"

Everyone stared at Olimar disbelievingly as a trio of man chuckled amongst themselves, then walked towards Olimar, asking one at a time, "Is it a big beast?"

"Huge!"

"With a long ugly snout?"

"Hideously ugly!"

"And sharp cruel fangs?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Olimar confirmed, "Won't anyone help please?"

"All right," Ike smiled condescendingly, walking over to him, "We'll help you."

"You will?" Olimar beamed with delight, oblivious to the sarcasm, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Unfortunately for Olimar, Ike's idea of helping him was throwing him out in the snow. Everyone laughed as they closed the door, leaving Olimar out in the cold. Inside, everyone was amused by this, one person remarking, "Crazy old Olimar."

"He's always good for a laugh," Someone else added. Ike sat in his chair by the fire, considering, "Crazy old Olimar…"

"What is it Ike?" Slippy asked, coming over to Ike's chair as he answered, _singing, "Slippy I'm afraid I've been thinking."_

"_A dangerous past time," Slippy pointed out, Ike agreeing, "I know. But that whacky old coot is Zelda's father, and his sanity is only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I've looked at that loony old man. See, I've promised myself I'd marry Zelda, and right now I'm evolving a plan."_

_Slippy leaned in close as Ike whispered the plan to him. After he was done, Slippy beamed, "I got it!"_

_The two then began to sing, "No one… plots like Ike! Takes cheap shots like Ike! Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Ike!"_

_Ike beamed, "Yes, I'm endlessly wildly resourceful!"_

"_As down to the depths as you descend!" Slippy joined in._

"_I won't be even mildly remorseful," Ike shrugged as the two sang, "Just so long as I (you) get what I (you) want! Who has brains like Ike? Entertains like Ike? Who can make up these endless refrains like Ike? And his marriage we will soon be celebrating! My what a guy, that Ike!"_

Ike and Slippy laughed as they developed their plan. Meanwhile, outside in the cold, Olimar wandered through the streets, calling out, "Won't someone please help me?"

* * *

Man, what a bastard :b anyways, hope everyone's enjoying so far. See ya next time!


	8. Act I Scene 7

**-Shadows of Mewtwo-**

The beast paced back and forth in the dining room, anxious for the coming dinner. Fox and Toadette were on the ground near him, watching him as they were trying to prepare him for tonight. The food was set on the table, the wine served, everything ready save for one thing…

"Why isn't she coming down to dinner?" The beast demanded, not used to waiting on anyone and certainly not liking this experience, "I told her to come down!"

"Give her some time master," Toadette implored patiently, "The girl has lost her freedom and her father all in one day."

Fox then inquired, "Master, have you considered that this girl might be the one to break the curse?"

"Of course I have!" The beast barked, "I'm not a fool!"

"Good," Fox replied, "You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and poof! The spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight!"

"Oh I'm afraid it's not that simple," Toadette cautioned, "These things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt," Fox reminded her urgently. The beast growled, looking at the fire as he grumbled in frustration, "It's no use. It'll never work. After all, she's so beautiful and I'm… well, look at me!"

Toadette and Fox turned to each other, neither sure what to say. Toadette then turned back to her master, saying, "Oh, but you must help her see past all that."

"I don't know how," The beast grumbled. Toadette hopped over to her master, now with determination, instructing, "First, straighten up, be a gentleman."

Fox then joined in, "Yes, and when she comes in, give her a dashing smile."

"But don't frighten the poor girl,"

"Impress her with your upper wit,"

"But be gentle,"

"Shower her with compliments,"

"But be sincere,"

"And above all…"

"You must control your temper!" This last part they said together, as the beast tried to take in all these seemingly contradicting instructions. It was all so much he felt like he would crash and burn for certain. But then he was distracted by the giggling of the door knob as it slowly opened. All went quiet, all things faded into unimportant obscurity as one single thought rushed through his head; she was here!

As he prepared to greet her, he saw Mario come in nervously. His smile faded into an angered expression as he demanded of his servant, "Well? Where is she?"

"Who?" Mario asked, wracked with nerves, "Oh, the girl, heh heh… Well, she's in the process of um… Circumstances being as they were, they are uh…"

Mario could clearly see his master was getting impatient for an answer, and so gulped and said with as much strength in his voice as he could muster in such circumstances (which wasn't much), "She's not coming…"

"WHAT?!" The Beast roared, shaking the entire dining room with his boom as he hurled towards the doors, bursting through as he rushed upstairs to face the girl who had defied him. His servants ran behind him, trying to keep up as Mario called out, "Master! Your grace! Let's not be hasty!"

The Beast zoomed to the bedroom door behind which lay Zelda. He banged on the door with his huge, clawed fist as he demanded, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Zelda exclaimed defiantly from the other side. The beast fumed more, enraged by the fact that someone actually had the audacity to say no to him as he replied, "You come out of there or I'll, I'll, I'll break down the door!"

"Master," Fox piped up gently, "Perhaps that is not the best way to win the girl's affections."

"Please," Mario begged, "Attempt to be a gentleman."

"But she's being so difficult!" The beast argued as Toadette added calmly, "Gently, gently."

The beast sighed in frustration, asking with as much calmness as he could manage, "Will you come down for dinner?"

"No!" Zelda stubbornly refused. The beast turned to his servants, pointing out how unwilling she was being as Mario insisted, "Be suave."

The beast gritted his teeth, not at all happy with having to present himself like this to get what he wanted, as he muttered through his teeth, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner…"

He saw the servants motioning to add the final touch, and quietly added, "Please…"

"No!" Zelda refused once more. At this point the Beast completely lost all patience and shouted, "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" The beast roared once more, turning to his servants, ordering, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!"

The beast then raced off down the hall, slamming the hallway door behind him. He raced towards the west wing, still fuming from the argument. He burst into his room, which had been destroyed long ago when he first turned into the beast. All the chairs were broken and scattered in pieces across the room, the bed was ripped to shreds, and all the curtains were torn. He fumed, "I asked her to come downstairs and she refused! What does she want me to do, beg?!"

He then looked towards the table, the only piece of furniture in the room not destroyed, and saw the rose in the glass case. Beside it lay a mirror the enchantress had also given him, in hopes of making him see more than he was capable of. He picked it up, looking into the glass as he ordered, "Show me the girl!"

The mirror glowed green as his reflection melted away and was replaced by the image of Zelda sitting on her bed. She had just finished crying, and looked absolutely miserable. The wardrobe was standing near the bed, trying to comfort her as she said, "Oh come now, dear, the master isn't really such a bad person. You just have to get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him!" Zelda insisted, her voice choked up with emotion, "I don't want anything to do with him!"

The beast then put the mirror down, taking the image away as he put his head in his paws, muttering, "Oh, what good is it? She'll never see me as anything but a monster… It's hopeless…"

As the Beast became hopeless, he heard a faint sound in the distance. It was the sound of an organ playing. The Beast sighed, thinking of course. He always knew when he was in a hopeless mood such as this.

The Beast exited his room, and made his way down the hall. Even if he didn't know where he was going, even if he hadn't been down this path countless times over the many years, he could follow just by how much louder the music was getting. Finally he reached a pair of grand doors. Opening them, he stepped into the darkness. At the other end of the huge, empty room was a massive organ, so tall its pipes disappeared into the darkness that stretched up to the far high ceiling. The music continued playing, so slow, so soothing and yet so saddening. However, it was therapeutic right now. He felt hopeless, depressed, empty inside, and this music was a perfect companion for that. It reinforced his desire to just curl up, and fall asleep for all time, accepting of whatever fate lay before him. The Beast looked up towards the face on the organ, a solemn unwelcoming face as the Beast said, "Mewtwo… Your music once again is soothing at such a time…"

"I sensed your distress master," the cold yet deep voice said in a low rumble made possibly by the sheer size of the organ. The Beast nodded, "You usually do."

"It is the girl, no?"

The Beast nodded, asking, "Why can't it be different for once? I thought, when she saved her father, it would be."

"That act made her only marginally better, my master," Mewtwo assured him, "She will never see you as anything more than a beast. I implore that you not bring yourself further heartache by seeking to convince her otherwise."

The Beast nodded, thanking his friend, "You have been a good friend to me these many years, Mewtwo."

"I am only serving my master to my furthest ability," Mewtwo said with a sneer, before continuing to play the depressing music. The Beast lay down before the organ, curling up and closing his eyes as he succumbed to his depression.

In the west wing, a pedal fell from the rose.

* * *

I'm very sorry for the long time since I've updated. I took some time off for the holidays and afterwards i was working a lot on another project of mine. Anyways, hopefully everyone has enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned to find out just what the nature of Mewtwo is, and his true motive in being there for his master.


End file.
